Highschool DXD: NEXT
by TasteTheAXE
Summary: Beaten and betrayed from those he once loved. In the midst of rage and hatred, Great Red decided to help him in the only way he knows how and that is of course by sending Issei to another world. A whole new adventure, companion, and experience are waiting for him and with his power and rage that burns inside him, who knows what will happen. Rated M for death and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Highschool DXD: NEXT**

 **Hello dear reader TasteTheAXE is here, I am new in this part(please don't kill me). I just finished reading DXD volume 22 and I just started reading the spoiler for the next volume (I don't want to but I cant't help it XD)  
**

 **It's my first fanfiction, so expect for some mistakes and also English is not my first language so, probably, there will be a lot of mistakes, so if you find some please let me know. This fanfic is set after the last arc. The story is going to be about Issei's adventure in a whole new world after knowing Rias true intention (this part is going to be a little asspull and OOC for Rias so please bear with me).**

 **Synopsis:**

 **Beaten and betrayed from those he once loved. In the midst of rage and hatred, Great Red decided to help him in the only way he know how and that is of course by sending Issei to another world. A whole new adventure, companion, and experience are waiting for him and with his power and rage that burns inside him, who knows what will happen.  
**

 **IMPORTANT!**

 **[XXXX] – Spell/ability**

 **{XXXX} – Albion speaking**

 **(XXXX) – Ddraig speaking**

 **HIghschool DXD : NEXT chapter 1 Prologue**

 **Normal Pov**

Sound of explosion can be heard across the artificial dimension, which is almost as large as entire country. The tremors of the battle can be felt almost across the artificial dimension. Hundreds of explosion happened as indication of how intense this battle was. One must be wondering why after all of these explosion and destruction, the dimension itself still remains, this is possible because this dimension was created specifically for this purpose, a field for this battle, battle between God and emperors. The three figures starting to emerge out of the smoke while still trading blow.

"Shit! Vali got any plan!?"

Even if his entire body was covered in jet-black and crimson armor, one can easily know that he was smiling under that armor. It's been a couple of months since he accepted the part of him that enjoys fighting especially if his opponent was very powerful. Nevertheless, Hyoudou Issei was as pervert as ever, but he came to realize that he indeed enjoys fighting just as much he likes groping a breast.

"Do you honestly think any plan is going to help against a being that powerful!?"

A man who was covered in jet-black and white armor, same with his friend, even if the fate of this world will be decided in this battle, both he and his friend can't help but enjoying the thrill of this battle. He was a battle-maniac after all. Well, he had another reason to fight aside from his 'hobbies' he did so to protect his family.

"What's wrong!? Hyoudou Issei, Vali Lucifer! Don't tell me both of you is starting to giving up!"

Shiva, the god of destruction himself as the strongest being in the world only beaten by Infinite Ophis, Great Red and The Beast of Apocalypse, can't help but smiling and enjoying this battle. For him the war between him and Indra, or even him against entire force of supernatural faction is nothing more but a game and he figured that his fart alone was probably more than enough to wipe them all and yet here, the current generation of Red Dragon Emperor and White Dragon Emperor who had exceed heavenly Dragons in their prime, manage to hold their ground against him. How long had he dreamed for this day?

"[Blazing Inferno]!"

In response of his taunt, Issei open his helmet and from his mouth came a stream of blazing flame, [Blazing Inferno] is a fire so hot that will never died out and will continue to burn its target until the target turns into ashes. It was a flame so deadly that could kill a god-level being in a mere seconds.

"[Poison]!"

Vali, using his wyvern, enhanced [Blazing Inferno] with his [Poison], Albion's poison was a very potent poison, that would dismantle any organic matter and eventually destroying the soul of its victim. It was a poison so deadly that, without poison immunity, could kill a god-level being in a mere seconds.

This combination of Issei's [Blazing Inferno] and Vali's [Poison] was a move that would instantly kill almost anything. Unfortunately, Shiva wasn't one of them.

Without as much as hesitation, Shiva jump into the combination of [Blazing Inferno] and [Poison]. When Shiva hit it, the flame instantly covered him and starting to burn him, and the poison starting to dismantle his organic structure.

But…..

Shiva his energy and then he began using his ability…

"[Annihilation]!"

[Annihilation] was his ability that, as the name implied, it annihilates everything around him, the wider the radius the weaker its effect and vice versa. In this case since his radius is only about as wide as him, it instantly erased Vali's poison within his body along with Issei's fire on him but, even without this ability all three of them knew that Shiva was completely immune against both poison and the fire.

Shiva stood unharmed after all of those attacks, he did however suffer from some minor wounds from their previous brawl, although certainly not fatal and certainly it won't stop him, in comparison Vali and Issei stood tall and without a single hint of fear, or rather excitement, and like Shiva both of them did suffer some minor wounds but nothing fatal and both of them was ready for more.

Suddenly, they moved so fast that they became invisible in the eyes of a normal man. Issei and Vali clearly struggling but, the same thing could be said to Shiva. Shiva might be stronger than Issei or Vali individually and will crush them if it was 1 versus 1 match, Shiva also have more experience compared two of them thanks to the fact that he already fighting long before the great war even began, but the reason why Vali and Issei could still hold their ground even if they were being overpowered, was their team work. Team work that allowed them to challenge a being that was stronger than them individually, but Shiva had a massive advantage that would guarantee his victory and that was his practically limitless stamina. Issei and Vali on the other hand could only last for so long, and they knew that they must end this battle before Shiva outlast both of them.

 **Issei POV**

Damn it! How can something like this could, possibly exist? His stamina is practically limitless and his power, exceed my imagination.

*BANG!*

Shit! He just punch me right in the face, thank god I wearing this armor if not then my head might have flew several hundred meter in the air and even than I could feel that my skull just cracked a little bit.

*DON!*

I quickly retaliate by kicking him straight to his face and it clearly disoriented him for a moment. Vali, who quickly take this chance, punch Shiva and sent the bastard straight to the ground below us, once he hit the ground, it cause an earthquake that crack the ground of the surrounding area. I am not going to lose! I quickly shot my large version of dragon shot to the ground on which Shiva is trying to stand.

*BOOOOOOM!*

My dragon shot hit him and caused a massive explosion after the explosion died out, it left a massive crater.

- _My Stamina… It's not good, I feel like I could passed out at anytime now-_

"Hyoudou, can you still keeping up?"

"Yeah I think so, though I don't think I could last anymore than a few minutes"

"It's the same with me. I am almost at my limit this armor is about to disappear"

Looks like both of us is at our limit. So….. this is as far as we can go huh?

"Most impressive Hyoudou Issei, Vali Lucifer ! That is truly the strength that's surpassed that of the Heavenly Dragons!"

Shiva stood back without much problem with that attack just now. Well, I know that last attack is not going to stop this overpower bastard. In terms of power, there is no doubt that the combine power of me and Vali's should be at least on par with Shiva, we still a little bit behind in terms of speed but, our teamwork covers that, but in terms of stamina, this guy practically have limitless or at least far greater stamina than me and Vali and in drawn out fight like this, the guy with much larger stamina will most likely win.

(Well, if that's the case should you conclude the fight right now?)

Ddraig said that not only to me but also to Vali and Albion.

{Ddraig is right, Shiva will outlast both of you. It's only a matter of time before it happen}

What Albion and Ddraig said are true, I guess there's truly no other choice but to try to finish this battle in a single all-out attack. Honestly I don't really like the idea of gambling everything in a single strike, but considering our current situation, we don't have much choice. IT'S NOW OR NEVER!

"Well, you heard him Hyoudou let's end this right now"

After saying that, the armor around his abdomen slid open and revealing the muzzle of a cannon that looks almost exactly the same with my [Longinus Smasher] cannon.

"Yeah! Let's end this right now!"

The armor around my abdomen slid open and also revealing the muzzle of a cannon. Both me and Vali starting to charging the most powerful move we have. Not only that I am also preparing four of my [Infinity Blaster] cannons.

"Hooh , so you intend to end this battle with a single attack? Then I, The God of Destruction, Shiva shall answer your challenge, Heavenly Dragon!"

Shiva raises his hand and began forming an extremely large sphere of aura, pure destructive aura that far exceed the power of destruction. That amount of aura is far larger than anything that he had thrown so far. After a couple of seconds, he throw that sphere towards us.

"Take this! [World Breaker]!

""THIS IS THE END SHIVA!""

[Longinus Smasher]!

[Satan Lucifer Smasher]!

And then…

 **-a day after the battle-**

 **-In the hospital of Underworld-**

 **Vali POV**

I woke up with pain all over my body. It feels like my body is falling apart, yet I force myself to sit. Suddenly I hear a voice in my head, voice that I am very familiar with.

{Vali don't force yourself}

"Don't worry Albion I am fine"

From the looks of surrounding I know that I am currently in a hospital, after a quick look at the window, which is right beside of me, I know that I am currently in Underworld. My team is not in this room, where are they?

{Your tone is not very convincing, regardless congratulation Vali. you actually win against God of Destruction}

'It's not our victory alone Albion, it's also victory for Hyoudou and Ddraig. I couldn't do it without him"

In my mind I remember him, the greatest opponent I've ever face. At first, I was disappointed by the fact he was just a mere human that accidently posses Boosted Gear but as the time went on he truly becoming a worthy adversaries.

{Speaking of your rival, I still think there is something weird about him}

"You still think that his pervert habit is weird?"

True that his pervert habit is problem but above all else he is an honorable man, who defends his friends and his family while also trying to protecting realms in this world.

{It's not what I meant Vali, I am talking about the way of him becoming a Devil and event that follows his resurrection as a Devil}

This might be interesting.

"Point it out Albion"

{Think about it, there are various problems that follow right after his resurrection. For example, right after his resurrection there is an engagement between Rias and Raiser, Rias would've been Raiser's wife if it's not because of Issei and right after that there is Kokabiel and Khaos Brigade}

True that many problem raises right after his resurrection but isn't it always been like this? One way or another problems will always keep raising it's just a matter of time before they raise to the surface

Still though, the timing of his resurrection is just too much for a simple fate or coincidence.

"So you are telling me that someone is working behind the scene, in order to recruit Issei to Devil side and using him to combat the predicted battle which will happen in the future?"

{Exactly, not only that, the way of him being reincarnated as a devil is also very weird. Normally, if Raynere was truly aiming for Azazel's attention, wouldn't it be better to recruit Issei to Fallen Angel faction?}

Albion does have a point, even if Raynere failed to make him join the ranks of Fallen Angel, if they manage to approach him in a friendly manner surely they could established a mutual connection and considering Azazel's strange hobby, he will always prefer having a good term with the current Red Dragon Emperor rather than having a subordinate that could heal other.

{The point is, not only the way of his resurrection is weird but also the timing couldn't be better, the timing is just too much to be a coincidence. Vali I don't trust those Gremory devils at all, never drop your guard around them}

"Don't worry Albion, if they try something funny, I'll make sure they are going to regret it"

I said that in a relax tone, I mean, it's true, right now I have more than enough power to defeat entire Gremory, this is of course excluding Issei, heck even if entire Sona peerage and Sairaorg join force to help Rias Gremory to defeat me, they still have no chance at all, after all Devil Faction will always prefer to sacrificing some devil rather than having their entire faction wiped especially if Rias and the other are the one who draw their sword first.

{Putting that matter aside, you should rest your body needs it}

I can't argue with that. As I lay down my body on the bed, I remember Shiva's word before he retreated back into his realm.

"In a few thousand years in the future let's do this again but next time I will grow even more powerful so grow stronger Hyoudou Issei, Vali Lucifer"

Who could've guess that the entire reason of him wanted to start a war was because he was bored. Right now Shiva is in his personal dimension and is currently training to grow even more powerful than before. I make a small smile.

- _After my condition is already better, I should go to his residence to have some spar with him-_

Issei, my best friend and also the strongest rival I ever had.

 **-a day after the battle-**

 **-Hyoudou residence in human world-**

 **Normal POV**

Issei opened his eyes and look at the surrounding, he knew this place far too well, he was in his room. He knew that his condition is not too well considering he felt pain all over him but even though he was in a lot of pain he still managed to force himself into a sitting position and sit on his bed. After done looking around his room Issei felt a little bit disappointed because he expected that nude Rias or Akeno beside him.

 _-Well it doesn't matter they are probably out doing some devil work-_

The pain was excruciating, it felt like his body was falling apart as he breath. Although painful it wasn't even close to his first time when using Diabolos Dragon so he can handle it.

When he looked at the clock, he saw that it was already night time, 21.44 PM to be precise. Rias and other should have been back by now so the possibility that the other is still doing devil work is out.

 _-Probably the job is harder and took longer than the usual because I am not there or they are probably talking downstairs-_

As Issei trying to assured himself and explaining something to….. someone, the door was opened from outside revealing Rias, Akeno, Koneko, and Kiba normally Issei was curious of Gasper, and Church Trio whereabouts.

As they move closer Issei starting to felt uneasy, it felt like he was being cornered, but he quickly push aside these feeling because he believe that his friends would not do something that could harm him.

Suddenly Issei was chained on his bed with arms spread, these chains wasn't any ordinary chain, it was already enchanted to strengthen it further. If it Issei was in his prime, he could break free from it with ease but right now the pain all over him was holding him back. Kiba suddenly drew out Ascalon and stabbed Issei's right shoulder with it and because Ascalon was a legendary dragon-slaying sword and Issei was at his weakest state…

"Gaaaah!"

Issei starting coughing blood, he was in extreme pain, but he didn't understand why. Why would they do this?

"Kiba.. what.. are you doing?"

Issei, he needed to know why the reason. Kiba made a cold smile. The way of him smiling reminds Issei of some arrogant noble looking down on peasant.

"Sorry Ise-kun but we already decided that you no longer needed"

"What?"

Issei didn't understand what Kiba was saying.

 _-'no longer needed'? What does he mean by that?-_

As if she was reading his mind, Rias answered his question.

"Ise-kun that means since you are no longer needed, we are going to throw you away after all it's only right to throw a trash into a trash can right?"

"Ri-Rias w-wha…"

Before he could even finish his sentence, Issei suddenly got struck by a lightning bolt. Considering his current state, the fact his body was still remaining could be called a luck. Of course before the lightning hit him Kiba moved out of the way. It was obvious who had struck him with lightning it was none other than Akeno Himejima, Priestess of Lightning.

"Ara, ara I would prefer that you stop right there, for a trash like you, it's an insult for calling us by our name"

The gentle smile on her face was gone replaced with an expression that as if she was looking at disgusting animal. It's quite surprising that she could make that face, infact all of them was making a cold expression.

Issei know that expression too well and in his mind he recalled her.

 _-Raynere-_

From their expression Issei knew that they intend to kill him right now, while he was at his weakest state. The small fire within his heart began flaring slowly turning into an inferno. There was no sadness in his heart only bottomless rage and hatred but Issei still trying to control his emotion as best as he could. First, what about Asia and the other? Are they in as well?

"A-Asia… and the other, what about them?"

"hmph, don't worry they are in a good hand and don't worry they have nothing to do with this"

 _-How can they're in a good hand after you did this to me?-_

Issei trying to hold himself from saying those word as a sarcastic reply to Rias' answer it's even harder because the look on her face while answering his question was making him harder to control his sudden burst of anger.

"O-one last question"

"You dare to-!"

"Koneko, stop let the trash finish his last word"

The way Rias stopped Koneko from shattering his head, it made him wanted to puke his guts out. It was as if she was handling a small animal on her hand.

"Everyone, back then, those moments that we all shared together"

Issei remember the time he spent with them in the club room, enjoying the tea that Akeno had served while chatting with the other, there were also time where he train with them and there were also moments where they were struggling. He once thought that they were his most precious treasure.

"Those smiles"

He remember each of their smile, all of them seems genuine as if it's impossible they were faking it and all of them is heart-warming that made his life worth living. He also remembers that time when he successfully saving Rias from Raiser and that moment where they shared their first kiss

"and those tears"

He remembers their tears when he was struck down by his foes but there was one that really stands out. That moment when Rias crying after he was beaten down by Raiser. Issei once vowed that he would do anything to prevent her from making that sad expression.

"Were any of them real?"

Rias made a smile one that made Issei angrier. Akeno was preparing her bolt of Holy Lightning and so was Rias preparing her Power of Destruction. It took some time before she answer him

" Now to answer your question, Yes those moments, smiles, tears and everything else, all of them were faked!"

After saying Issei was engulfed in Holy Lightning and Power of Destruction and the after the light is out it revealed the destroyed bed with only the chain remaining. What Rias didn't reveal to Issei however is the fact that she already took out her Pawn pieces from Issei's body while he was unconscious. Now all she had to do now was to make an adjustment to her Pawn Pieces and making a reason of his death.

"Issei is sadly cannot control his own power due to his exhaustion after the battle against Shiva and thus his own aura consumed him"

Yes, after all pawn was an expendable piece that people use to make way for the other pieces. The story itself would've ended now if not for the fact that Issei woke up in Dimensional Gap couple hours after the tragedy.

 **-A couple of hours after the tragedy, Dimensional Gap-**

I feel like I am drowning under water, yet I couldn't any of my limbs no matter how hard I try. Suddenly, I could see an arm reaches to me as if it's lending me hand to stand. At first, I am hesitate but my feeling tells me that I should grab hold the arm in front of me and when I grab the hand it starting to pulling me upward to the surface or in this case the bright light which where the the arms originate from than when my field of view was covered with bright light, I woke up.

"W-what happen?"

As I look at the surrounding area I realize that I am currently in the Dimensional Gap and in front of me, I saw the strongest existence in the world, Great Red. It's no joke what the hell is he doing here?!

No that's not right, it should be, what the hell am I doing here? Why I am here?

"G-great Red-sama, wh-what just happened? Why am I here?"

I asked him with such nervousness, I mean who can blame me? He IS the strongest being in the world, far stronger than The God of Destruction Shiva.

" **You already know what happen Hyoudou Issei. Try to remember it"**

I already know? Then suddenly I remember what happen before. That betrayal, those bastards I will make sure that they pay for what they had done. As my memory become clear, I was flooded by an intense emotion not sadness but anger and hatred. As the fire in my heart flaring into inferno, my aura also become thicker due to my strong emotion.

(Now, calm yourself partn-)

"How is it possible for me to calm myself after what they did to me?!"

(Yes, I know exactly what you feel Issei but still calm yourself)

Hearing Ddraig's reply which is sounds more like a plea, I am starting to calm myself. That's right rage and hatred consumed me once, I cannot let them consumed again.

Yes as far as I can remember, I always messed up whenever my emotion took control of me. There is a time where I accidently active Juggernaut Drive and it didn't work very well for me and there is also time when I am accidently reveal my Triana to Sairaorg-san's before actually facing him. I take a long breath, trying to calm myself.

"Sorry Ddraig just like you said, I cannot let my rage consume me"

I can't afford to screw up right. In order to make them pay for what they did, I have to plan it carefully.

 _-Last word huh? Rias Gremory, Himejima Akeno, Toujou Koneko, Yuuto Kiba let's hear your last word after I broke everysingle bone in your body!-_

(I also don't recommend you to take your revenge, at least for now)

"The hell? Ddraig I thought you are with me in this!"

(Yes, I am with you, but think about carefully, if you really kill them, Devil society will declare you as a another enemies of the supernatural faction and hunt you down not to mention your parent)

Damn it! Then what should I do? Should I go back and try to remain hidden?

(I don't that's a good idea considering it's almost impossible to remain hidden after the supernatural faction raises their security and patrol unit sooner or later, one way or another she will find you and send her subordinate to kill you)

"Then I will beat her subordinate and change my hideout location!"

(It's true that without your Evil Piece, you are harder to locate but after you beat the said subordinate, Rias can just said "After I send my one of my peerage to him to talk in peace, Issei violently attack him" and the blame will still fall on you and you still become a rogue)

Gaaah, I hate politics. Wait did you just said that she took her Evil piece?

(You didn't realize it?)

W-well I was very angry before so….

(Whatever, the point is without your Evil Piece the stability in your body fell apart, if it's not thanks to Great Red you would have dead by now)

It feels like that I owe him my life at this point hell if it's not thanks to him I wouldn't survive the Sameal's poison.

"Great Red-sama, thank you very much!"

I said that while bowing my head deeply as a sign of respect and gratitude.

" **There is no need to thank me Hyoudou Issei, more importantly what are you going to do now?** "

(Great Red is right what are you going to do from now on?)

What am I going to do from now on? I…. honestly do not know.

"I…don't know"

After I said that I hear a quite laugh coming from Great Red

" **Kukuku, than what about try living in another world?** "

"(huh?)"

Both me and Ddraig are speechless by that offer.

" **I will take that 'huh' as yes** "

Right after he said that, a bright flash of light starting to cover me.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean another world?!"

" **Don't worry about small detail Hyoudou Issei. Just enjoy your experience there!** "

As the flash of light consume me, I am also starting to feel a little bit sleepy and as the urge to sleep getting stronger with each passing second I slowly close my eyes. Another world, it's probably not that bad.

 **Author note:**

 **So what do you think? Good? Bad? Is there any grammatical error? Do you have any suggestion to make this story even better?**

 **Please let me know and thanks for reading my story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Highschool Dxd: NEXT

 **Announcement:**

 **First, I just realize that I am not good with describing the appearance of a character, so I decided I am going to use other characters from other series, of course, I will change some of their facial features, abilities, and their background, so I hope it's acceptable.**

 **Second, so the inhabitant of the new world will know the concept of magic, but they have an entirely different concept from the world which Issei came from. Most of the new world magic will be based on abilities from DOTA 2 hero. So those abilities DO NOT belong to me.**

 **Finally the third, I am going to use Grammarly app to fix some mistakes in the story so I hope it can help reduce the number of mistakes in the story.**

 **Chapter 1 part 1**

 **First Arc: The End Is Just another Beginning**

 **-Somewhere in the forest-**

 **Issei POV**

As the sun rises and getting brighter with each passing second, I, Hyoudou Issei woke up. I am currently sitting down below a tree, in the middle of a forest. It's a sunny day but not too hot so overall it's a very nice weather. But there is one question in my mind.

-Where am I?-

(Looks like you already awake Partner)

"Umm, Ddraig do you know where we currently are?"

I asked my Partner the question that I think is the most crucial right now.

(Sorry Partner, I honestly do not know where we currently are but if what Great Red told us is true, we are probably in another world)

Ah, that's right! Great Red did tell us about sending us to another or something like that but is this really another world? I don't see any difference from this world with earth, I mean, if this is truly another world shouldn't there is something different about it?

(Whether this a new world or not, let's push those matter aside, Partner there are things that I need to tell you)

"What is it Ddraig?"

(Well, before Rias tried to end your life, I told you that she took back her Evil Piece right?)

"Yes, I remember you told me that, you also said that my stability was falling apart"

(Well here's the detail, before Rias and other succeed to end your life, Great Red, who sense his underling was in danger, teleported you to Dimensional Gap and not only stabilize your body but also completely heal you)

True that I am no longer feeling any pain from the battle against Shiva, but I feel like there is still something missing, not my Pawn Pieces, I already know that Rias took them back. It is as, somehow, my power is missing, gone without any traces.

(You notice it huh? Well, because originally you rely on your Evil Pieces to not only to stabilize your body but also as a basic component for your Triana and True Queen Mode, you basically lose those modes and you also lose your ability to Promote. Of course, you can still access your Balance Breaker and Diabolos Dragon Form, although the overall power is still lower than before)

(Of course, you don't lose the entire devil trait, one of them is that your ability to bypass language barrier is still with you although you still have a little vulnerability against Light element)

Is that so? So I still have some devil trait. Then is there any way for me to recover my lost power?

(Yes, remember when I told you Great Red use his power to stabilize your body? Well, you just need to get used to it to regain your lost power, though you won't be able to regain your Promotion ability, Triana, and True Queen, Great Red's power that resides within you open up a possibility to gain something better than your old power, well at this point you just need to train yourself to return to zero)

"So basically, I am currently in minus area, but I could return to zero by training my body, and if I could control and mastered Great Red's power within me I could get to plus area?"

That doesn't sound too hard. I just need to to do just train myself right? True that I don't have any specific talent like that stickman, Kiba but if it's about effort, I won't lose to anyone.

(Kukuku, now that's the spirit. Back to the first point, maybe we should try to explore the forest? Who knows maybe we could come across someone or at least something)

"Good Idea Ddraig"

After I said that, I stand up and start walking into the forest. The forest is quite big as it took me roughly a couple hours to past it before I finally found a plain with a road that, as if, split the plain into two. This is perfect, the fact that there is something like a road here means that there should be an intelligent creature here. Looks like if I follow this road it could lead me somewhere. I don't have a watch but I know judging from the location of the sun, I know that the time is probably around 15-16 PM

When I was thinking which way I should take, I saw smoke rising. The location of the smoking area is probably around few kilometers from here.

"There is something happening there Ddraig"

(This is truly saving us a lot of time trying to find a settlement. Let's go, Partner)

[Balance Breaker]!

After I activated my [Balance Breaker], I spread my wings, activated my booster on my back, and start to fly with a blinding speed towards that smoke location. Judging from the distance and the speed at which I am currently flying it probably only takes a couple of seconds to reach that location and sure enough, within a couple of seconds, I reach my destination. It looks like a small village and it looks like there is a battle going there, after I pay a closer look, looks like the village was under attack by some sort of small green creature that deeply resembles Goblin, no, those creatures are no longer resemble a goblin, they are Goblins though I also spotted few larger one probably around 1.8-2 meters tall are they some sort of sub-species of Goblin? This is quite a surprise.

"Wait, are those goblins?"

(Well, they do resemble was turned a lot, no, the way more correct phrase would be 'they ARE goblin and I believe those larger one are called hobgoblin. Partner you never saw a goblin before right?)

"Yes, this is actually my first time ever to seeing one"

(Well then listen to me, goblin is an extremely weak species although their large number sort of make up for their low physical attributes, it didn't save them from going extinct, in fact, they are the first species to went extinct when the Great War started)

Pushing goblin matter aside, the village is defended by a number militias, even though those militias look like stronger and better equipped compare to the Goblin, because each militia has chain-mail, a shield, and a sword compare to Goblin who only have a short sword some even only using a club, the militias were being outnumbered by at least 1-3. What's even more surprising is that those militias are human.

-Wait a minute, those are human right?! I mean, what else could it be except human?-

Looks like the militias is losing this one, the proof is there is already a number of burned house and as the militias slowly getting killed one by one, I know I have to step in to help them. I close my wings and starting to dive down to the battlefield below me. Of course, I use my booster in order to increase my falling speed, I intend to land and stomp that large goblin that currently walking slowly towards a girl with blue hair in the middle of the village.

*DOOOON!*

That instantly kill that large goblin, his large body is instantly flattened. Cracks spread through out the village from where I landed and because of that every single human and goblin stop their fight just to look at me and slowly their face turn from surprise to a complete fear in a second.

"Now then, who's next?"

 **-Acuius Kingdom, Harmal Village-**

 **Lizie POV**

As the light of the sunrise fell on me, I, Lizie Lopse regain my consciousness and finally, I woke up. There is a lot of work today too, I can't afford to play around and do nothing and it's not because I am a very diligent person, it's because I have to work to get food for me and my sister. Life's been very hard ever since my father was forced to join the conscription to fight in the yearly war with the Dragon Empire. It's not just my father, almost every single adult male, was forced to join the army and when the war ended my father didn't return. Since then, my mother worked very hard to feed both me and my younger sister but one day my mother died, there is no specific reason of her death, she is simply died because of starvation and overwork.

Death because of starvation and overwork is not something uncommon in the villages of Acuius Kingdom. There are many reasons for why this happens;

First, is that every time there is a harvest we have to pay a tribute of 40% of the total yield to the noble who owns the land. This may don't sound much to most people and this lead to the second reason.

Second, is because of the constant war against Dragon Empire. In every single year, Dragon Empire will always declare war against the Acuius Kingdom in harvest season and because most farmers were forced to join the conscription the yield is very small,

The third is because of the taxes, there is two kind of taxes, the first is a yearly tax that we pay once per year and second is a tax when we are about to enter a city. The second tax is not a problem because they tend to stay the same, the problem is that the first tax keeps getting expensive with each passing year for no clear reason except to found Acuius Kingdom policy.

I hate those nobles, I really do. They treat as nothing more than a plaything, a slave that they can use. I am not the only people who hate those nobles, almost every commoner hates them but we cannot voice our opposition or display our hatred in front of them because they won't hesitate to whip, torture, or even kill the commoner and it's not like we need to provoke them to torture us, there are many occasion if they saw a beautiful maiden in the village, they will take her and turn her into their plaything and sex slave.

Another reason why almost every commoner hates them is that they did not do their obligation to protect the commoner from the bandit, Dragon Empire raiding party if Dragon Empire and the Acuius Kingdom is currently at war with each other, or attack from other species.

Whenever we, the commoner, ask them for help, they always answer that they have a much more important thing to do. I am actually curious about what is their problem, like why couldn't they help us.

But, hey I am just a normal village girl, a commoner at that. My mother, before she died, always said that commoner and the noble is very different.

 **-I know there are many things a noble must do, but can't they at least try to protect us?-**

"Lizie, bring that that water over here!"

Ah, that's right I was tasked to fill this pot with water from our village's well. Everyone has their own task to fulfill and those who don't finish their job won't get any food.

"Right away!"

As I said that I quickly pick up the pace. After I deliver that pot of water to Mr. Lopez, I quickly take another pot to fill with water for Mrs. Sare who lived on the opposite side from my house.

-Right there are still 14 pots to be filled and delivered to other villagers. I have no time for thinking about noble-

Right after I fill the pot with water, I quickly ran to deliver them to Mrs. Sare whose husband had died. The reason of his death is same with my father.

"Here's your pot of water Mrs. Sare"

"Thank you very much Lizie, sorry for troubling"

She said it with a heart-warming smile.

"Please don't worry about me, Mrs. Sare"

I am trying to put an assuring smile, as some sort of proof that I am okay.

"Just don't overwork yourself okay? You are still young you know"

So she is worry that I am going to overwork myself like my mother but for my sister I have to work hard, I also must not show my tired face to her.

"Please don't worry about me Mrs. Sare, even though I look like this I am quite strong you know"

I said that in a humorous tone while making a pose to show my arm muscle, even though there aren't any and right after I said that, there is a ringing sound of a bell.

I know that sign, in fact, everyone knows this, it's a sign of the village is under attack!

I am no longer paying any attention to Mrs. Sare but instead just storm out of her house and saw that some adult male already picking up the equipment provided by provided by the noble, although most of them are already rusty.

I also realize that the goblin is coming from the east side of the village while my house is south the south the fight itself is already reaching the plaza, which is central , of our village, so I have to go to my house by going around the village through the west. Looks like the alarm system is a little bit late but I don't care about that.

-There is no time!-

I run as quick as a possibly can, I don't care by the fact that some militia is already getting killed, I don't even care about the smoke rising from one of the houses from my village, I no longer care about the screaming around me. I only have one thing in mind;

Save my sister, Sizi.

When I reach my house I saw that the door is already open and when I take a look inside of my house there is no one there.

 **-She must be run out to find me!-**

Realizing this, I quickly run to the while screaming her name.

"Sizi! Sizi!"

After continuously calling her while searching her, I finally hear her voice.

"Onee-chan!"

She ran to me

"Sizi!"

I also quickly ran to her but before we could embrace each other, a goblin showed right behind her while raising his sword and…..

*STAB*

From that moment everything that's precious to me is dead, I am can't say anything, the word and the scream are locked in my throat. The goblin himself doesn't care about her and just pull out his sword to find another victim.

If only those nobles actually doing their job, my sister, Sizi, would still be alive right now. No, not only that my father would also still be alive and my mother wouldn't have to overwork herself. If only those nobles doing their job properly.

I approach my sister and hug her corpse. My tears flooding out from my eyes

"I-I am sorry Sizi, Onee-chan has failed you"

Then, I saw a hobgoblin, walking towards me with a big club in his hands. I don't dare move, I just sit there while holding my sister.

 **-Someone, anyone, please save us-**

Before the hobgoblin reaches me, there is a sound like something just land on him.

*DOOOON!*

The red armored figure raised his body to a standing position. For me and the other villager, he is the savior that we have been waiting for.

"Now then, who's next?"

For the goblin, that is their death sentence but for us the villager, those words are the words of salvation.

 **Normal POV**

There are only a few things that the goblin had in mind and those are killing, eating, and reproduce. Of course, they are capable communication among them and over all they are capable of staying out the way of the strong and respect the strong one among them. Although the goblins knew that the red armored figure is capable taking all of them at once, they are still too stupid to understand what that means.

So 10 of them charge at the red armored figure, 3 of them are a hobgoblin. That was an idiotic decision.

"fools"

Lizie, who was hugging her dead sister on the ground right behind the red armored figure, heard that small voice from the red armored figure.

As the goblin charge at him, Issei creates 10 small versions of his dragon shot, of course, this dragon shot is far weaker the average dragon shot usually shot before even the goblins can get close to him, he fires his dragon shot at them.

The dragon shot, flew at the blinding speed and before even the humans and the goblins knew what happened, the charging goblin literally vanish as the testament of the amount of damage Issei deal to them all but that wasn't the only reason of why the goblin was covered and shaking in fear, it was how Issei easily killed the charging goblin. Now they knew and believed that Issei could if he wanted to, killed them. So now they only have one thing in mind….

"Run away!"

As the goblin escaping and running away from their death-bringer, the villager began to surround Issei and voicing their gratitude to him. They didn't even care about the burning house behind them.

What they didn't know however was that the goblin didn't retreat without purpose, of course aside from saving their lives. They retreat in order to report to their king, Goblin King and what everyone didn't is that Issei was sweating profusely under his armor.

 **-Uwaaa, so embarrassing!-**

(Get a grip, will you! You already become a center of attention once, what's so different here?)

"Well, that is that this is this. After all, I barely know this person"

As Issei and Ddraig arguing in Issei's mind, the sound of cheers and gratitude towards him began lowering, and then there was an old man, the village elder, walking towards him.

"Thank you very much for saving our village!"

The village chief said that while bowing down deeply. That manner of saying thanks remind Issei that of a Japanese, but of course Japanese manner of saying thanks was out of norm while the way of this village chief saying his gratitude towards Issei was as if he could as anything he wanted from them.

 **-U-uwaaaa, I am so nervous-**

(Just answer him!)

Under Ddraig pressure, Issei answer the village elder.

"*cough cough* please don't worry about it elder"

"U-umm may we know of your great name?"

After hearing village elder request, Issei, as if thinking about something, looked at the sky above him, it's almost night time and the sun was almost set on the horizon.

(I think it is okay to reveal your real name, it's not like there is anyone in this world that know your name anyway)

Ddraig is right, he thought. As the villager's anxiety grew in anticipation to learn their Savior's name, Issei answered.

"My name is Hyoudou Issei"

 **-Somewhere on the road to Harmal Village-**

General of Acuius Kingdom, Agrave Evar, was leading his men, which number around 100 men to a village named Harmal, previously there have been reported that there was a large group of goblin attacking and pillaging the surrounding villages around the city named Centralum.

Because of some debate and argument between Noble Faction and Royal Faction, there is some delay in sending an army to defend the surrounding villages. The Noble Faction insist that the Royal faction should be the one who sends their forces because the city belongs to one of the noble who sided with the Royal Faction, Royal faction, on the other hand, argues that the noble who owns the surrounding villages should be the one who sent the army. In the end, though, Royal Faction agreed to send their General, Agrave Evar to do the mission while the noble will send out an army of 100 men for Agrave to lead.

Agrave knew there was a reason of why the nobles from the Noble Faction insist for the Royal faction to send him and why they only send a hundred men despite knowing it's reported there is over 150 Goblin spotted in the area. They intend to get Agrave killed during the mission in order to weaken the Royal Faction power.

 _-Bastard!-_

He curses those noble because these soldiers are just a bunch of amateur, men who were forced to become a soldier, men who just started to learn how to use sword, spear, and shield. The kingdom was dying and most people in the capital already knew this.

The price for the slow response from the government was that 2 villages were already burned to the ground. Now Agrave hopes that he didn't late to save Harmal.

 **-In the forest near Harmal Village-**

After the goblin from the raiding party from Halmar finished his report to his king, who was currently standing before 5000 goblin, all of them are better equipped than the raiding party, among them there are a large number of hobgoblins, goblins who ride a wolf called goblin rider, and there is also a number of goblin shaman, Goblin who specialize with spellcasting ability.

"We march to that village!"

The 5000 goblins began preparing themselves to march to Halmar Village.

 **-Halmar Village, night time-**

 **Issei POV**

After they finished thanking me and praising me, the village elder asked me to follow him to his house to discuss my reward for saving them. From their name, I learn that these people didn't follow the same structure of Japanese, so they end up calling by my first name. I could ask them to stop calling me by my first name, but it would be rude, so in the ultimately I let them called me Issei.

"Issei-sama I believe that if we can pay you with approximately 2000 bronze coin, although if we can gather all the money from this village I believe we could double that amount"

There was no hesitation in his voice clearly he is ready to pay me with everything he had. Honestly though, even though I need money, currently I need information about this world as much as possible, after all, knowledge is power I learn that through a hard way by facing Cao Cao.

 _-I wonder what happens to him-_

"Elder-san, I really don't need that amount of money, what's more, important for me is—"

"Issei-sama! I know that you think we need the money more than you, but you are our savior, if we can't at least reward you, then we won't be able to sleep at night"

"W-well if you insist then I shall gladly receive it"

Well, what else can I do besides except take it? Money aside, I need to ask him about the surrounding area.

"Elder-san there is something that I need to know, can you help me?"

"Please don't hesitate with us Issei-sama"

From there, Elder begin to tell me about the Acuius Kingdom and just how much of a self-serving dog their nobles are, Dragon Empire to the west, Alliances to the north, Holy Kingdom, Elf Kingdom, Holy Sanctuary, the relation of each nation, their currency. They also told me about, the orc, goblin, demon, undead, dragon, and finally about magic and the 12 Gods.

Their magic is very different from the magic where I came from, in this world, they have 4 tier of magic, Low-tier magic, Mid-tier magic, Top-tier magic, and God-tier magic. Most mage can only spell at most Low tier magic, although some could cast Mid-tier magic. Some powerful Dragon king could cast Mid-tier Spell some even reach Top-tier Magic. God-tier, however, is a magic that only a god could cast.

I wanted to as of why they knew the Japanese language, but I know that wasn't the case after I pay a closer attention to their lips, I know that they are speaking a different language from me. It must be because the devil trait that still I possess.

From all those things he said to me, about the kingdom, and everything I finally accept that this is indeed another world. I almost freak out when I confirm it, but I am trying my best to hold it.

 _-I must keep my demeanor, I am better than that-_

"U-umm, Issei-sama may I know where you from?"

Right, I forgot to tell you that I am already take off my helmet, I didn't take off my armor though because, under this armor, I am only wearing short brown pants and a white shirt, I would like to ask them a set of clothes if possible.

"Ddraig how do you think we should answer him?"

"Elder-san, I am, more or less, a traveler"

Before we could continue our discussion, someone opens the door.

"Chief there is an army that arrives and the general wanted to meet lines

After the man said that me and the village elder, stand up from the chair and go outside to meet the general. I, of course, wear my helmet again.

"I welcome you, Agrave Evar-sama, to our small village"

Looks like the village chief knows about him, well, of course, he knew because he is the General of Acuius Kingdom, in another world, he is the servant of one of those self-serving dog. Agrave looks like is in his mid-3o.

From the looks of the villager, they don't seem like Agrave very much, their expression is as if telling that there is no longer point of him being here and that he should just go back home.

After elder is done introducing me to Agrave-san, he immediately hold my hands and say;

"Thank you very much for saving this village Issei-dono"

"Please don't worry about it, Agrave-san, I am just doing it is only right to help those who are in need"

After all, I do receive some reward from doing it, so being thanked this much, making me feel bad about it but before we can continue our discussion, there is an interruption.

Coming out from the woods is an army of goblin.

Normal POV

As the goblin formed their line into a battle formation, where basically they were packed shoulder to shoulder, there wasn't any tactic present it's more just a brutality in forms of an overwhelming number. In front of this army stood what they know as Goblin king.

Goblin King didn't possess strength like a hobgoblin, he didn't have the ability to cast a spell like a shaman, or even ability to ride like goblin rider. What they did have however was the ability to learn and leading, a goblin who had this ability or talent were very rare and those who had it can form an army that could potentially threaten a kingdom.

Knowing this, Agrave knows that he and his army didn't stand a single chance against them, but if he failed to stop them here, that army could grow in size and possibly grow large enough to threaten the Acuius Kingdom.

If Agrave and his army had no chance, then there was only one hope left. The villagers already knew about this and turn their head to their savior.

"Issei-dono, I hate to admit it, but can you once again help us?"

Agrave said that while bowing his head, it was quite a surprise to think a general of a kingdom, would lower his head to someone.

"Don't worry Agrave-san, it is only right to help those who are in, however,

Even though Issei was wearing his helmet, Agrave knew that Issei was smiling when he said that.

"Now then, let's face them"

Agrave rally his men and then they follow Issei from behind, even though Agrave and his men have horses, they decided that they won't use them because Issei chose to walk by foot.

When they were around a hundred meters away from the goblin army, they could see a mocking expression on the goblin face and there is even some laugh from goblin side. Well, who could blame? Currently, Agrave army was outnumbered by 1:50 and a little bit lower than that if Issei is included. But that was just the surface.

"My name is Hyoudou Issei, I suggest that all of you turn back now"

"HAHAHAHA!"

If before one could hear a quiet laugh, this time one can hear a thunderous laugh of goblin.

"Stupid human, think he can scare us! AHAHAHA!"

The goblin king didn't stop his laugh but when he did, however, he felt quite angry because some mere human dares to stand before him. Under his fit of rage, Goblin king ordered his troops to charge.

Some Agrave's men clearly felt afraid of what they saw in front of them, Issei however stood tall without any fear, hesitation, or despair.

"Agrave-san, dealing with a fool is tiresome indeed"

"huh?"

Agrave didn't know how to response to what Issei just said but what Issei did next, he will never forget it.

[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]

After those sounds, Issei's power increase tremendously then, he open his helmet, where Agrave could finally saw Issei's face, but before he could take a good look of his eye, another sound appear.

[Flame Blaze]!

From Issei's mouth came out a stream of fire that is large enough to devour entire goblin army and in an instant, the entire goblin was turn into ashes, but the flame didn't stop there, the fire continues and hit the forest where the goblin came from and the fire instantly burn the forest down.

It was truly an unforgettable scene that will forever print in their memory and every single people who saw this know one thing.

Hyoudou Issei was a man who would shake the entire world in the future. What they didn't know however was Issei conversation with Ddraig this whole time

"Damn it Ddraig why you told me to tell all those embarrassing line!"

(Shut Up! It's not like you have a better reply yourself)

 **-Original World, Hyoudou residence-**

 **Vali POV**

"Wait, what do you mean Issei is already dead?!"

I, Vali Lucifer, asked that in disbelieve.

 **Author Note:**

 **For Lizie Lopse, just imagine Xenovia with longer hair and with much more feminine altitude.**

 **For Agrave Evar, just imagine Craft Lawrence from anime Spice and Wolf but with black hair and much more ripped body.**

 **If you have any suggestion for the story please tell me in review section.**

 **Thank you very much for reading my fanfiction.**


End file.
